Broken Ice
by SolidSapphire1018
Summary: Genevieve is a daughter of the water goddess, Coventina. She is held captive by the Jotuns for years in order to keep her mother at bay. She is very grateful to be rescued by the sons of Odin, and finds herself rather enamored with Loki, especially his sullen, green eyes. The God of Mischief may need to decide who to fight for: his family, his throne, or his love. Rated M.
1. Find Me In Jotunheim

Cold. It was always cold. I had learned to bear it years ago. Though every day, it seemed like it became just a little bit colder. Trapped in a world full of nothing but ice and rock, there was nothing but the cold. How could someone, a goddess taken from her home and power source, survive in the climates of Jotunheim? Simply put, I was a goddess of waters, particularly ice. Though I was not the only one. I had sisters, all who watched over the different waters within the universe. There were four of us:

Aedre: goddess of the rivers and streams.

Nahla: goddess of the rains that fell from the skies.

Vivien: goddess of the lakes.

And me, the youngest, Genevieve: goddess of ice. We were the four daughters of Coventina, the water goddess who watched over the seas. Our specialty in the universe was Earth, where water came in all of our forms on the same planet, within the same realm. Our home resided within a star we called Ula – meaning 'sea jewel'. Inside of it lived humans who worshipped Coventina and thrived on the Immortal Waters that flowed eternally through our home. For a long time, there was peace in our world – until the Frost Giants came.

They wanted to take the Immortal Waters from our world and use them to strengthen their armies, having grown tired of their peace agreement with King Odin of Asgard. The Waters would restore the glory they had lost after the war and make their armies invincible. When my mother refused what was at first a request, Ula was suddenly plunged into its own war with Jotunheim. However, the Frost Giants knew they could not defeat the Goddesses of Ula and instead decided they needed leverage, something that would keep Coventina at bay. After all, there was no turning back. Even if they returned to Jotunheim in the first place without a fight, my mother would have destroyed the threat without hesitation. The Frost Giants and Laufey knew this.

So they snuck into Ula's palace, where Coventina and her daughters resided in the dead of night. They stole the daughter who would be most useful, the youngest one who had power over their world of icy stone. They threatened my mother and sisters with my death if Coventina attacked Jotunheim. For years, I have sat by Laufey's throne, chained to it and weakened by the lack of Immortal Waters, from where my powers were derived. Without even a drop of them near me for years, I was near a human state, without powers enough to even break the chains that held me. And still I waited, waited for either my death or my rescue, whichever would come first.

"Someone is coming," I observed from the palace of Jotunheim, nearly destroyed enough to see into the distance. An icy snow fell from the skies, and even I shuddered within it. However, I could still see the light of the Bifrost behind the white flakes. It was the bridge that fell from the gates of Asgard, controlled by its gatekeeper. The heart inside of me began to race. Perhaps my mother had found a way to fetch me by allying with the Asgardians. I had hoped for it for years, and stood up to see who would soon be approaching. Who else besides Coventina and her daughters had reason to visit Jotunheim? Who else would be brave enough to come?

However, I had gotten my hopes up for nothing. When the intruders did finally approach, I saw that they were just what looked like warriors. Though I recognized Odin's sons. My mother had told me of them when I was younger, how they were each destined to be king. One of them was to be chosen for the throne, and Coventina had always been very cautious about the same thing happening between my sisters and me. The envy that could come from it was dangerous, especially in a family of goddesses – all who were needed to watch over the universe's waters and keep them pure. She had decided long ago that when it was her time, the sisters will share the ruling of the Waters and watch over the seas together. The fact that there were four of us still frightened Coventina, though. We could be split evenly that way, in a never-ending war that could destroy Ula and even other realms as well. And that was when my mother began using the Immortal Waters to ensure she lived as long as possible, until the four of us were ready.

When I saw the two heirs of Odin, I could see the differences between them, and how one of them kept his eyes only on Laufey with a determination that would have even sent Coventina back in her steps. The other, however, met my eyes. I did not know his name, though I recalled Thor's. He appeared sullen to me, with something in his eyes that I could only describe as sadness, or worry, as if he did not want to be here. I did not blame him, for nor did I. He wore differing colors from his brother, Thor. His hair was black, like the night sky of Jotunheim. His eyes were a deep green, with speckles of black in them. I could even see the color from where I stood.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians," came the deep growl of Laufey's voice beside me. He had two forms, his human and giant forms. When he sat at his throne, he became the Frost Giant he was inside. It frightened me, as well as the voice that rumbled out the threats and taunts he threw at Thor, who seemed to be looking for answers. I could not recall hearing about the Frost Giants infiltrating Asgard. However, it did appear as if Laufey was dodging the majority of Thor's questions than answering them. Then again, why would he do anything otherwise? He clearly did not see them as a threat.

The younger brother kept looking back at me, but I did not move my eyes once from him. If there was something I could do to be taken from Jotunheim, I had to do it now. It was the one chance I had to escape, to be free of the chains that had been frozen to my body for years on end, to look into other eyes besides the red orbs of Laufey. _Save me_. My lips moved without my permission, mouthing the words as best I could. _Please._

"Go now," ordered Laufey. I broke the eye contact to glance over at him. I had been expecting a fight, a distraction for me to try to break free. "While I still allow it."

Before Thor could say anything, I noticed the younger brother step forward. "We will accept your most gracious offer, but at least tell us," he continued, looking over to me again. "Who is the woman?"

There was a new tension within the room. A rumble of laughter sounded from Laufey's throat before he came to my side in his human form, not much more than a smaller version of a Frost Giant. The ice, cold fingers grazed my chin before I wrenched myself away from him. "A prize from the star of Ula; a daughter of Coventina." He stepped around me, dragging his fingertips through my long hair and down my back. "Hair as white as the sea's foam, eyes as blue as Ula's water, and lips as red as mortal blood." Laufey grasped the chain and yanked it from the stone it was frozen to, breaking it with power that I did not even have and pulling me toward him with it. "Princess Genevieve." He had wrapped the chain around my waist and continued to tighten it. I cried out, feeling the frozen links starting to burn my flesh.

And then there was a _CRASH._

I forced my eyes open to see the body of a Frost Giant being hurled into a pillar of ice before it fell limp to the ground. They were fighting back. Something had driven the Asgardians to battle the Frost Giants. Laufey released me then, and I tried to run, but the chain simply sunk back into the steps of his throne. I pulled it, trying to get it to break as he had done. He had made it look so easy. I should have been able to shatter it! "No!" I cried, seeing that the Frost Giants were beginning to gain an advantage. The fellow Asgardians who had come with the brothers began to run, and I began to panic.

"Princess," greeted someone suddenly next to me. I saw the younger brother of Thor up close for the first time. I noticed part of his armor had been shattered by one of the Frost Giants. His one bare hand took mine, and the other brought down a blade created by his own magic that instantly shattered the chain around my waist. I turned to see Laufey heading toward the two of us. He had heard the chain links breaking and had quickly turned back into his giant form. I followed the Odinson as we ran after the others, away from the palace of Jotunheim.

We did not catch up to the others until the Bifrost had been opened once more, and a man I recognized as King Odin stood on a cliff above us. By the way he looked, I had suspicions that the Asgardians were not supposed to have come. And as he and Laufey talked war, my suspicions were confirmed. "Have your son give back my prisoner," he finally ordered. "Or he will get what he came for: war. And death."

Each of them turned to me, and I held the youngest son's hand even tighter in my own. I pleaded with Odin in my eyes to take me away. I couldn't stay. He couldn't make me stay, not knowing what Laufey might do after I tried to escape. "You use this girl to decide the fate of our people?" Odin suddenly responded, tearing away from me to accuse Laufey. "You want to destroy your armies and mine for the life of her? So be it."

I took in a breath, just as I saw a sword of ice form in Laufey's hands. I thought he was going to try to attack the King of Asgard, but then the red eyes turned to me. It was slow in my mind, how he began to run for me with his arm raised high. At the same time, the younger Odinson dragged me out of the way, while Odin counterattacked Laufey and sent the Frost Giant king flying backward into the snow. My rescuer still held my hand tightly as we were suddenly transported through the Bifrost.

It truly was a rainbow bridge. Hundreds of different colors swirled around me, though I could barely see them. A bright light shined directly in front of me, causing me to force my eyes closed until I felt we had stopped moving, or flying.

For once, in many years, I could feel a sun beating down on my skin. There was warmth, and there was light. There was no snow or ice or even stone around. Everything was golden, and it overwhelmed me. My feet hit the metal ground of Asgard, and it took my breath away from me. I could hear the voices of Odin and his son, arguing, shouting, but my eyes were suddenly clouded. My hand was going numb from so tightly holding on to the younger man that had rescued me. It took several seconds before I realized he had grasped my other arm as well, trying to hold me steady while I was nearly falling to the ground. I was unable to keep my balance for a moment until I could see him looking down at me, the green eyes showing the same sullen look of worry. I was flattered if it was truly for my well-being.

The shouts were beginning to become clearer to me. I stood up straight, finally letting go of the man's hand. I realized with horror that Odin was stripping his own son of his power. Nothing my sisters could have done would have angered my mother so. Coventina would never think of banishing one of her daughters to Earth, or any other realm. We were too powerful and too vulnerable without the Immortal Waters. That was why she dared not attack Jotunheim when I was held captive. If one of the sisters died, there would be chaos, a loss of balance.

There was a moment of silence when the bridge was shut again. I could only stare at it in fear. If this man banished his own son, what would he do to me, someone who had become the reason for a war to start between Asgard and Jotunheim. It only made my fear increase when he suddenly turned to me with the staff in his hands pointed toward my throat. "Who are you?" he demanded. At first, I didn't know how to answer. What would I start with?

"Father, please-"

"Hush, Loki!" Odin boomed, holding his hand up to quiet his younger son. I saw the timid look that came about his face and clouded his eyes. "This girl is half the reason there is now a war between Asgard and Jotunheim; I want to know if she is a threat to us, to you!"

"No!" I shouted back, earning a glare from Asgard's king. "I… My name is Genevieve," I began, trying to explain as fully and quickly as possible. "I'm one of the four daughters of Coventina of Ula, near the realm of Earth." The more I talked, the more Odin began to lower his staff. "I've been a prisoner of Laufey's for years. They wanted to Immortal Waters that flow through our planet to become invincible and to destroy Asgard. They have had thoughts of war for years! When my mother refused, Laufey took me to keep her away. He knew she could destroy Jotunheim if she wanted, and he needed a reason for her not to attack. He threatened to kill me if she came near their realm."

A moment's silence, where Odin finally rested his staff beside him once more. "The star of Ula has been unable to be reached by the bridge for years now," he replied.

I nodded. "My mother destroyed the bridge to our world so that no one else could take her daughters away again. As far as I know, there is no way back, though she must know differently. Either way, I cannot return."

Another moment passed where there was silence, until the king sighed. "Very well," he said. "You may stay here, while the loss of my eldest is mourned." He turned to walk away. "Loki can show you where you may stay."

He began to walk away, before I could even thank him. My lips parted to do so, but I figured he might not have wanted to hear it after all that had just occurred. And now it was even tenser in the room, with just the younger son, Loki, and me. He appeared defeated; the same sorrowful look in his green eyes. I wondered if he always looked that way. "Thank you," I muttered. "For saving me."

The eyes turned to me. "You're welcome," he muttered back, before glancing at the Bifrost with the same expression. "I'm not sure whether to be grateful that my brother's arrogance led us to finding you or angry about it."

I approached him. "I would look at it this way," I began, touching the golden metal of the Bifrost with my fingertips. My skin looked much less pale in the light of Asgard. I was beginning to feel a bit more alive here. "He's safe on Earth. No one there could harm him like they could here. If his arrogance is what you say it is, a banishment among mortals is one to change that."

"How would you know?" he asked. I tensed at the bit of anger that showed through in his voice. However, there wasn't much.

"My sisters and I have a responsibility to watch over the mortals," I said with a bit of a smile. "My mother makes sure their water is as fresh as ours for both the creatures and humans there. We know what they're like." I looked toward him again, only to realize he had not been completely listening to me. Loki was staring at the hand that was bare, where the Frost Giant that had grabbed hold of him had shattered his armor. "Loki?"

His head snapped toward me suddenly. I saw the bare hand ball into a fist before he dropped it down to his side again. "Follow me," he said then. "To where you can rest."

I glanced back at the Bifrost once more before going after him out of the room into the palace of Asgard. He took me through some of its hallways and led me up a staircase to a higher floor. They led to the chambers of those who resided in Asgard. I moved slower than he did, looking at every golden relic that I passed on the way. After years of seeing nothing but snow, ice, and stone, it was almost amazing to see the designs of Asgard. Everything was gold and metal and full of color that was not seen on Jotunheim. It was several moments before I realized Loki had stopped at a door and was waiting for me. For just a moment, I saw the sullen look in his eyes disappear and amusement replace them. "Thank your father for me," I requested. "I didn't get a chance to do it myself. He could have left me there with Laufey and spared you all. Instead, he chose war for my safety. I owe you all my life."

The expression returned, and it even dampened my newly lifted spirits. "I will," he replied, using his bare hand to take mine. His lips touched the back of it, and I looked away, fearing the color that would enter my pale cheeks soon. "Sleep well, Princess."


	2. Tell Me What I Am

To rest with warmth and comfort was something I had not experienced in a long time. The golden, silk bed of my room in Asgard was a reminder of what home felt like. There was life there, life that never faded due to the Waters. Many creatures and plants thrived within our gardens and forests and streams and sea. After I had awoken from a dream of it all, I wondered if anything had changed. Did my mother and sisters still wonder about me, wonder if I was still alive? Was the place for me at our table still empty, my room still the same? I could still remember it. My name was carved in icy blue letters on the white doors. When I walked in, there would be a large window, facing the sea at the back of the palace. In front of it was the bed, with silk sheets so fine that they appeared to ripple like a stream when drawn back. I could recall the icicles that hung from the ceiling but never melted or dripped, even on the hottest days. Frozen snowflakes covered the walls, sparkling in the sunlight when the curtains were not drawn over the window. All of it was what I had dreamt about.

Standing up from my slumber, I already felt more at ease. No longer did I shudder on a cold stone slab at night or fear the next morning. I was free, and I was almost home.

Only a few hours had passed since I had fallen asleep. Rest was not what I needed any longer. I began to look for someone who could help me, tell me where I could go or if there was any way I could get home from Asgard. I couldn't stay and sit in a room all day. I knew finding a way for me to return to Ula was not a priority for King Odin or anyone else.

It was only moments later that I suddenly found myself following Odin's younger son. Only for a few seconds did I watch him walk in front of me. I saw how he took shorter strides, not determined to go anywhere quickly. Then I wouldn't be bothering him if I interrupted a thought. "Loki?" I said lightly, tensing as he suddenly stopped in his tracks. His head turned to the side to look back before his body reacted. He didn't say anything as I approached, and I realized I had nothing much to say either. "I didn't get the chance to properly introduce myself," I pointed out. "My name is Genevieve, though you already knew that-"

"Unfortunately due to Laufey, I do," he interrupted me. "I would have much rather gotten to know you myself, had the circumstances not been what they were." I smiled as he took my hand and bowed his head to lay a kiss on the back of my palm. "I am Loki Odinson, a prince of Asgard."

When he stood up straight again, my smile remained. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Loki," I replied, placing my hand down at my side once more.

"The pleasure is all mine, Genevieve." There was a moment of silence before he regarded me again. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?"

"An ice goddess," I answered. "Kidnapped by the Jotuns for revenge against my mother. The Waters that flow through our home are what make us immortal. My mother, sisters and I were entrusted with them, starting with just Coventina until we were born. We were sworn to never use them for any evil purpose. So when my mother refused the Jotuns, they took me to ensure she would not destroy them and eliminate the threat against the Nine Realms. Does that answer your question?" I finished, looking sideways at him.

"Partially," he replied. "Though I have a few more." I waited for him to ask another, nodding my head to give permission. "What happened while you were in Jotunheim?"

My smile faded, but I answered anyway. "I was a slave," I said. "Of all kinds." I waited until a dawning expression of understanding took over his eyes. "In the early days, I was kept in a cell with powerful chains because I was still strong. I had the Waters from my home within me still." I didn't know what kind of answers Loki was looking for, but I immediately felt the urge to tell him everything. I had to tell someone. He was the first person I had talked to since my capture that was not a Frost Giant. "But the longer I stayed away, the weaker I became. I was moved next to Laufey's throne, even forced to sleep on the cold stone below it. I couldn't even break a chain that was made of my own element." I sighed quietly. "By now, I may as well be a mortal."

More silence, which I disliked. I nearly thought I had frightened Loki off with my story. But he did not leave my side. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," I refuted. "You rescued me, and I am grateful."

"Yes," he said. By now we had reached a different part of the palace. A window nearby looked out to the Bifrost and the ocean below it. "But someone should have rescued you a lot sooner."

We stopped by the window, and I looked out of it. So did he. "Perhaps if they had, the Jotuns wouldn't have threatened your world with war."

"You must not blame yourself for that." Loki stood beside me and looked out at the bridge as well. The sorrow had never left his eyes since we started speaking. "It's quite bittersweet," he continued. "My brother's arrogance causing a war and getting him banished…" he trailed off for a moment. I waited. "And being able to rescue a lovely captive in turn." For the first time, I saw the hint of a smile on his face. I returned it, and we stood for a moment before he went on with another question. "Is there no way to restore your power away from home?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, I must carry or perhaps drink or touch the Immortal Waters of Ula." I answered. "They are my power source."

"I see," he said after a moment. It seemed that he was then out of questions.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind answering a question of my own?" I asked, sounding curious, which I was.

"Of course."

It took me a moment to start it out. I didn't quite know how to ask. "Your eyes," I began. "Do they always look so full of sorrow?"

He looked away from me to stare at the ocean once more. I could tell I had embarrassed him, and meant to apologize for it, had he not gifted me with an answer. "Not always," he muttered. "But more and more recently since this morning." Loki turned away from the window and continued walking. I followed him, realizing his strides were suddenly faster than before. "It was his coronation to become the king of Asgard when the Jotuns broke into the weapons vault."

I stopped then. So Odin had already chosen his successor? It was to be Thor. Suddenly a lot more things made sense to me. "Have you always been jealous of your brother?"

This time when he didn't answer at first, I knew I had said something wrong. Loki did not look at me. In fact, he looked away from me. It was the first sign that told me I had gone a little too far. Still, I didn't apologize. He could feel free to prove me wrong, but it was my impression nonetheless. "I don't want the throne," he said. I could hear a bit of an edge to his voice, as if his teeth were clenched. "You're the youngest. Imagine if one of your elder sisters was treated better than you, favored by your mother for your whole life. Do you think your eyes would not hold the same that mine do?"

Something told he his question was rhetorical. He still looked away from me, and I could feel the frustration brewing within me. I circled around to his other side, only to have him turn away again. "Loki," I pleaded with a defeated sigh. "Parents don't put their children in order of favoritism. You must know that." I paused. Once he finally looked back at me, I gained a very close look at whatever took over his eyes.

"You know nothing of it," he argued. "You haven't even been around to compete with your sisters."

I pursed my lips, my teeth clenching inside them. A lump rose in my throat that I had to swallow down before the tears came. What happened to rescuing a lovely captive? Now he wanted to simply remind me of how much I had missed of my life with a family. "Thank you for the reminder."

The green eyes looked at me again, and I glared back. "I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "I don't know where that came from."

Loki went to look away again, perhaps down at the sea or where he could not meet my gaze. But I pulled him back, with my hand pressed against his cheek. "It came from everything you hide in those eyes of yours."

"Loki!" The Odinson had already parted his lips to reply, but he was interrupted. Before he could say anything, both of us turned to see a woman standing at the end of the hallway. I recognized her as one of those who came to Jotunheim earlier that day. "Your mother wishes to speak with you, near the Healing Room." She wore a warrior's uniform, though I would have admitted it was odd to see a woman doing so. I was impressed.

It was a few seconds before I realized Loki had stepped away from me, rather far back. "I must go," he said. "I'm sorry." I said nothing in reply as I watched him go, and only turned back to the large window. However, I could see the woman approaching me out of the corner of my eye. My body instinctively tensed. She noticed.

"I see you have become acquainted with Loki rather quickly," she observed. I raised a brow, catching the sarcasm in her voice.

"He saved my life," I replied without any more emotion than a bare minimum of a monotone. "You all did, really. I'm grateful."

She nodded, slowly, not truly believing me. "Loki is mischievous," she said. "His specialty is deceit. Be careful."

As she began to walk away, I scoffed at the way she spoke about him. It was as if Loki's own friends did not trust him. Were things really that way, or was I just biased because of the Odinson's words? I didn't know. I waited until the woman was around the corner and gone before I muttered to myself, "What reason would he have to lie to me?"

xxx

It was the next morning before I saw Loki again. I had returned to my room for the night, fearing I had become more of a burden on those who resided in Asgard more than anything else. I vowed to myself to begin searching for a way home the next day. The only person I knew who might be able to help me was Loki. He could at least point me in the right direction. When I thought it was finally late enough that Asgard would be awake, I set out to find Odin's younger son. I was forced to ask several guards if they had seen him. Two finally sent me to the right place. They had seen him going into the weapons vault. For a moment, I wondered why. Though maybe he was sent there for something. I knew I wouldn't be allowed inside, so I thought I could just wait for him, until I saw King Odin follow Loki in a few minutes afterward.

Now I was curious. Both of them seemed to have something to hide. Guards patrolled the hallway, but there was a point where both of them were away from the door while walking back and forth. I waited for their pattern to continue until they faced away from the door just after Odin entered. Heading forward quickly, I stepped through the doors before they could close behind the king. Immediately after heading down a few of the stairs, I hid behind a corner that allowed me to see and hear both Odin and Loki clearly.

"Am I cursed?"

I was surprised to see Loki holding the Casket of Ancient Winters in his hands. He was turned away from me, so I could not see his face. But his tone of voice told me something was wrong.

"No," answered Odin.

"What am I?" Loki put down the Casket. I turned my gaze to Odin, who only stood still on the steps below me. What significance did the Casket have to Loki? Why was he suddenly questioning who he was?

"You are my son."

"What more than that?" I saw Loki turn around, and I nearly stumbled back down onto the stairs. I took in a breath as I suddenly saw the face that had taken me. The ice, blue skin that would touch mine every day, the eyes that would stare at me. I was afraid. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

"No." Odin answered after a moment. It was difficult for me to believe what I was hearing. Loki rescued me. He took me from the Frost Giants. He wasn't… He wasn't one of them. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple, and I found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring: abandoned, suffering, left to die, Laufey's son."

My hand covered my mouth to avoid being heard as I gasped. "Laufey's son… But why? Why did you take me?"

"You were an innocent child-"

"No," Loki refused to listen. He only demanded to know why he was taken from Jotunheim. "You took me for a purpose. What was it?" Odin refused to answer. I didn't want to hear any more. I couldn't bear it. "TELL ME!" The king wanted to use Loki as a means of peace one day between Asgard and Jotunheim. It was impossible. I knew it. Even Odin knew it now. No treaty was going to settle this war. I fought back the tears that clouded my eyes, trying to convince myself that this was no son of the monster I had stayed with for years of my life. "You know it all makes sense now, why you've favored Thor all these years! Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

"Loki, stop!" I finally cried. He looked up to see me staring at the king, crestfallen on the stone steps of the vault. After today, it seemed he had lost the both of his sons, and it was too much. I had seen him collapse, but had been unable to move to do anything. Loki's cries for the guards were even stolen from my senses until the king was taken away. "Loki?" He walked right past me. The prince didn't look up to meet my eyes. He only followed the guards up the stairs and ignored my calls to come back.

How had it all happened, in one day? Was this the reason I had been so curious about Loki? Because I knew he was different? That wasn't possible. My mind and heart began to race at the same time. I was unsure of what I would do now. The king of Asgard had fallen. Odin and Loki were the only chances I knew of that would allow me to go home. Loki could not answer me or even look at me. I knew I couldn't blame him for it. I was frightened of him. He knew it. We both did. If he had looked up at me at all, I knew I would have looked away. For all I would be able to see would be the piercing, yellow eyes of Laufey's son, my savior.

I slowly walked out of the weapons vault and continued through the halls of Asgard's palace. I suddenly felt as lonely and frightened as I had back in Jotunheim. For hours I wandered, trying to gain my own sense of direction around the place, until I passed a certain room. The warriors that had come to Jotunheim with Thor and Loki were talking. I could hear them discussing something in hushed voices. I stood still and listened.

"Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin," said one man. "A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard."

"Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely!"

One day, and it seemed as if Asgard was spiraling slowly into chaos, along with my life. I had originally thought in Jotunheim that things could not possibly get any worse. And now I was brought to a place where the only one I thought I could trust turned out to be the one that nobody else could, or apparently ever did! I stepped away from the opened doors to the room they spoke in, heading in the opposite direction. There was one thing I knew I could do to help Asgard. If I could find a way to my mother, she would have plenty enough reason and power to slay the Jotuns once and for all. It was the least I could do for this kingdom that was falling faster than I could have imagined.

A master of magic? If it were true, Loki would know a way out of Asgard. He had already helped me once. I had to think he would do it again, especially if it meant rescuing his own kingdom. How could he not?


	3. Kiss Me On Earth

"What is it you want?"

I froze, knowing I had been compromised. It took a long while for me to be able to approach Loki again. After knowing what he was, I had to convince myself he was not the same as the Frost Giants. They were cruel, ugly creatures who killed and tortured without mercy. They were evil, sly and cunning with their strategies. Loki was angry, yes. I knew he felt betrayed, lied to, and that he saw himself as the same monster that had kept me imprisoned for years. I also knew he wanted to prove that he was not, that he too belonged in Asgard with a crown to call his own. But what could I do besides try to fix what I felt I had broken? Asgard was on the brink of war, and with its king in a slumber that posed the risk of becoming permanent, the danger was steadily increasing.

I had ended up back near the room where Lady Sif and The Warriors Three had been discussing earlier. I remained far away enough to hear them reveal that Loki had taken over the throne. He had refused to bring Thor back from banishment. I left after learning this, for I knew where I could find Loki now. As I had approached the throne room, I suddenly grew more and more nervous. I had approached Loki as a man, but not a king. How would I address him? What respect would I need to show him? After all, he was not my king. No daughter of Coventina was bound to any man, in a royal way or anything else. My mother had even killed her own lovers, the fathers of my sisters and me, for betraying her. They too tried to use the Immortal Waters for their own personal gain. I did not doubt she would do the same to Loki if he threatened me, just like the Frost Giants before him.

Standing directly around the corner from the throne room, I had taken a deep breath to calm myself. Loki must have heard, for that was when I heard his voice sound with a bit of frustration, annoyance even. I let out my breath, much quieter, and rounded the corner. "There is no sneaking up on you, is there?" I asked, more lightheartedly than I meant.

As I approached further, I could see him frown clearly at me. "You do not kneel?"

My tone changed; I frowned back. "You are not my king."

He stood up then from the throne and took a few steps down the golden stairs that led up to it. When I couldn't help but stand further back, he stopped. "Yet you fear me just the same."

"Fear and caution are two different things," I retorted as he gave me a grin that sent chills down my entire body. "You are not the same man that rescued me from Jotunheim."

Silence. Loki turned his head, indicating his orders to the guards that stood on every side of the room. "Go," he demanded. I watched each of them turn and leave without hesitation. They knew I was not a threat. Loki knew I was not a threat. He stepped off of the gold staircase to my level. "What is it you want?" he repeated in a tone that sounded more dangerous than before.

"I've heard you're a master of magic," I offered. "Can you use it for things other than tricks?"

For the first time since I walked into the room, Loki seemed willing to listen. He became intrigued by my inquiries. "Now where did you hear that?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, fully aware that this king was moving closer and closer to me. "Does that matter?" I asked him, rhetorically. "If it's true, I would like to offer you a deal."

Loki grinned again. "Enlighten me," he chuckled. "Why should I make a deal with you?"

My expression remained unchanging. "My sisters and I have more power than you can imagine when we're near our power source. My mother is damn near invincible." I circled around him, brushing my fingertips along the green fabric that fell down his back. I brought them up to his shoulder and looked over his right. "Find me a way home, and we can help you destroy Jotunheim." My voice dropped to a whisper as I could sense his eagerness increasing. "You'll be invincible, Loki."

I could see the veins in his hand. He was suddenly gripping the king's staff much tighter within it. "And just how do you know I want to destroy them?"

I stood back in front of him again. "You don't want to destroy the one who made your life a lie?" I asked with a bit of an edge to my voice. "Laufeyson?"

Something new entered his eyes. He grabbed my arm, tightly. "Don't," he paused. Loki's breathing became heavier, angrier. "Call me that."

Anger was what I wanted. It would persuade him to crave the revenge that we both knew he already wanted. "Do we have a deal?" A moment passed where I could see him thinking, trying to figure out what could go wrong for him in this scenario. "Even if Thor were to return, he wouldn't be able to stop my mother."

"Unless he harms one of you."

"She would kill him before he could," I said quickly. "Coventina will protect her daughters. Do you think she would stand to lose one of us again?"

His lips curved a bit. "Alright," he agreed. "Deal." He extended his free hand toward me. "I find you a way to Ula; you help me in my vengeance."

I took his hand. "Deal," I muttered back.

For a few minutes, we lingered there, our hands held together tightly. Neither knew which one of us was going to back away first. I could already notice the hesitation in his eyes. After so much analyzing of him, I wondered what Loki saw when he looked at me. I never knew what part of me shined through my eyes. Maybe that was why I had such a fascination with his. Finally, I slipped my palm away from his grasp.

However, before I could turn my back on him, Loki's hand was gripping my wrist again. He pulled me back with one hand, and I had to regain my balance after nearly falling into him. There was no time between then and when he kissed me. Or maybe I kissed him. We both kissed each other; hard. It was more of a crash, with more fighting against each other rather than anything else. Who could fight harder? Who could weaken the other with just one, powerful kiss? The answer was both. We were matched; so much so that I could taste blood. Neither knew whose lips it came from, but we could both feel it: the warm taste or irony liquid that gods were rumored to not possess. And our lips parted. Not to deepen the battle, but to decrease the pain that came from it. Who would pull away first?

Loki brought his lips down, away from mine. He was still so close, and I silently marveled at my triumph. He breathed hard, ragged, full of what some might have called passion, others lust. I was flattered to think that it may have been both. I turned then, finally bringing myself to put the space between us. Loki returned to his newly acquired throne. He never granted me dismissal. He didn't need to. As I walked back to my room, I couldn't help but notice how many times I had already run my tongue over my lips. They were beginning to sting, but I still couldn't help it. I ran my fingertips gently along my bottom lip when I was finally alone. When I drew them back, I saw bright red. Blood had smeared across them. I was bleeding. Looking at them, I smirked to myself. "Bastard." He had won after all.

xxx

Sif would not have believed her eyes any more even if she had watched the scene play out a dozen more times. She had already warned the girl to be careful of Thor's younger brother. Though she never thought the two would have been brought that close. A treacherous king and his rescued prisoner. It did make sense, and she was slightly disgusted. One day, and the two were suddenly able to trust each other. One day, and they shared a kiss that would have sent anyone running from the room.

Well, Sif was prepared. She had known following the ice princess to the throne room would have proved to be worthwhile. She hadn't overheard everything, but she knew their basic plan. And Sif knew that she would need to bring her friend back from banishment by any means, even treason.

When she arrived back, Sif knew it was going to take time to convince the others to travel to Earth with her. After all, each of them had been raised to obey the king. None had ever thought there was a need to disobey that law, even now. But Loki was almost begging for war now, just as Thor had done before being banished. He needed to be stopped, and so did Genevieve. And just when Sif thought she had the others convinced, Heimdall, the gatekeeper, summoned them all. He was the last person who could punish them for betraying Asgard's new king.

Xxx

"I want to go with you," I demanded, advancing toward him from where I stood. We were alone. He had ordered the guards away so we could talk privately and apparently had a way to keep our conversation away from Heimdall's ears. "We had a deal, Loki."

He turned, stopping suddenly in his stead and immediately lowering his voice. "And remind me; what part of it said you could trail after me all over the universe?" About an hour after I had cleaned the blood off of my lips, I had been summoned back to Loki's throne. This time, when I arrived, he was already waiting on the floor at my level. I suspected he thought I would not notice. He began to tell me of a plan to lure the Jotuns here after my mother and sisters had arrived and restored my power. After I agreed, he had instructed me to stay behind. That was from where my problem rooted. "Why would you ever want to return there while you remain powerless?"

"I don't," I argued. "But they'll never believe you if I don't. Unless I convince them Coventina wants Odin dead more than Jotunheim destroyed, they won't accept your offer unless you give me back." I approached him further then, the expression on my face turning to fake suspicion. "Do you want to give me back, Loki?"

"No!" he snapped, turning away from me. I was more or less surprised, not expecting such a sudden reaction. It was quiet for a moment as Asgard's new king began to think. "If I bargain with the Casket, Laufey may not feel the need to take you back." As he started for the Bifrost, I began to follow him. "But we're making another stop first."

I wondered, but I still followed him. I had to trust him. He was my only link back to my mother, my sisters, and my home. I had to believe he was genuinely doing this, at least partially, for me. As we approached the Bifrost, I did not meet Heimdall's eye as Loki ordered the bridge to be opened to Earth. There was only a moment's hesitation before the walls around us began to spin as the Bifrost gathered its power, finding the right direction in order to transport us to the mortal realm. As the walls gathered speed, the white beam of light, created from all different colors mixed together, shot from the hilt of Heimdall's sword. I saw all of the colors for but a moment before an unknown force pulled me into the bridge, and I was flying. We both were, speeding like bullets toward the planet my family watched over.

We landed in a desert, or at least that was what it looked like to me in the dark. There was nothing around us but dirt, or so I thought. Rain poured down from the skies, yet the two of us remained dry. I assumed it was because of Loki's magic. Thunder and lightning crashed around us as well. I guessed Thor would have been near his own element, if not by choice then by coincidence. I turned to Loki, who looked down at something that was below us, within a crater in the dirt. What looked like giant, white tubes had been built inside of it. Humans patrolled nearly every inch of the place. "Can't they see us?" I asked him, noticing a few that appeared to be looking right at the two of us.

Loki did not answer, but our surroundings began to change. Piece by piece, a new scene fell in front of me. There sat Thor, alone and looking horribly defeated. We seemed to have been taken into one of the white tubes, as we were now sheltered from the storm. Thor looked up; first at me, then at his younger brother. "Loki," he started, shocked at the sight of him. Loki appeared as a mortal, wearing a suit and tie. A patterned, green scarf lay loosely around his neck. I noticed silently how it matched his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," Loki replied. His expression had changed. When I had glanced at him moments before, he looked determined. Now he just looked solemn, with the same sorrowful look I had first seen on Jotunheim. But I noticed the hardness of his jaw line, and I knew that it was false sentiment he expressed.

"What's happened?" Thor asked, falling for the look his brother gave him. His eyes flashed to me, but I said nothing. I didn't even move. "Tell me, is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father-"

"Father is dead." I threw Loki a look of disapproval. It was one thing to give fake pity to Thor, but to lie to him about the welfare of his own father? I was horrified, and I knew if I showed it, Loki wouldn't hesitate to break our deal. I was ashamed about being desperate enough to see my family that I let this man betray his own.

"Wh-what?" I gritted my teeth tightly. I had to look away from Thor. His expression of disbelief made me feel my own heart break.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war; it was too much for him to bear." My jaw clenched harder. He was going to make his own brother feel responsible for their father's death, one that was not even true. I suddenly felt disgusted by the lingering feeling on my lips, the taste of blood that still lingered on my tongue. "I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the hammer in your reach, knowing that you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

"Can I come home?"

Loki continued, without even changing his expression. I wondered if he felt any remorse at all. "A truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile. Mother has forbidden your return. This is goodbye, Brother." He paused for a moment, for just a few seconds before adding, "I'm so sorry."

I could not tell if it was truthful or not. Loki was throwing me off. "No, I am sorry." Thor's voice cracked a bit. He was near tears, or so I thought. By that time, so was I. "Thank you for coming here."

"Farewell."

I could see the colors around us beginning to change again. Loki was pulling us away from the scene. The rain and lightning came back into my view, along with the night sky and the view of the humans' campsite below us. There was just enough time before Thor completely disappeared for me to hear him mutter, "Goodbye."

"You're very good at deceiving others," I observed as we stood there in the rain. The sound of it was toned out by the barrier that Loki apparently had around us. He could hear me clearly, without having to raise my voice. "Is that what you plan to do to me, as well? Use me to your advantage and then cast me out, like you did with your own brother?"

"Asgard is better off without him!" Loki snapped back at me. "You don't know what he is like- a dangerous brute who goes off looking for war and endangering his entire family and home!"

"And you think you're not doing the exact same?" I shouted back. "You're going to lead the Frost Giants directly to your father-"

"He is NOT," Loki turned to toward me, his breath heavy, angry and ragged. "My father!"

"A father is one that loves and raises a child, Loki," I retorted. "Not the one who helped to create it. You're going to lead _him_ to his death too! If this were really about whose son you are, your goal wouldn't be to kill off one or both of them!" My voice was quieter now, but still just as angry. 'Take it from someone who never had one, who was taken from the only ones she had as a child!"

"And the only way you're going to get back to them is through me," he replied, all signs of anger gone. Loki gave me a triumphant grin, all of a sudden. "If you don't follow along, our deal is broken, and then what? I may need to hand you back over after all, Princess."

I gasped. I had no response. I stepped away from him, but Loki grabbed my wrist. His pale flesh began to turn an icy blue. I tried to pull away, but could only stare as it finally reached his fingertips and his palm. And I was in pain. It shot all the way through my body, rooting at my back. It took all that I had not to sink to my knees in front of the Asgardian Frost Giant. As I looked up at the green eyes that suddenly turned red, I tried to speak. But no words would come. My own breath was taken away as the scars began to return. They were the burns of a Jotun's touch, and they were everywhere. Since I was a goddess, they would disappear and cease to burn until the icy flesh touched me again. The scars were nothing but blue handprints that dragged everywhere all over my body, left by Laufey as punishment for trying to escape. And Loki could see them all, every mark that covered my fair skin and only left parts of it showing. The only thing that remained untouched was my face, but the scarring prints could be seen now on my neck, shoulders, and back.

When Loki saw them, he immediately let go. I fell to the ground, just after seeing the red eyes begin to turn green once more. After a moment, I could feel them fading once more. The skin on my arms began to return to its normal color, and my breath returned to me as the shock left. I only faced the ground, with Loki's feet in the corner of my eye. I couldn't look up, couldn't stand up either. "Touch me again," I nearly whispered through breaths. "My mother will destroy you where you stand if she finds out."

The dirt moved beneath me, and I realized Loki had knelt down next to me. His pale hands reached for my wrists, bringing me up to him on my knees. "I'm sorry," he muttered. I looked up to see the familiar, sad expression. Glancing at his jaw line, I could see that it was sincere.

"Laufey is a ruthless monster," I said with hard eyes that did not show forgiveness. "Don't let your anger and envy turn you into him." I brought my hand up to his cheek, just as the rest of the scars faded from my wrist. "I will never forgive a Frost Giant."

There was another kiss between us, one that held much less power than the first. He initiated it; I had followed. It didn't last nearly as long, though I wished it had. It was the only comfort I had gotten since being taken, where I felt truly safe. Who wouldn't, in the arms of a master of magic? Loki only spoke again once we were separated, though he remained close enough that his lips almost brushed mine while they moved. "Can you forgive a king?"


End file.
